Jax
|date = February 21, 2009 (Alpha) |health = 50 |attack = 70 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 423 (+83) |mana = 200 (+35) |damage = 56.3 (+3.375) |attackspeed = 0.638 (+3.4%) |range = 125 |armor = 18 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 7.45 (+0.55) |manaregen = 6.4 (+0.45) |speed = 325 }} Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms is a champion in League of Legends.Jax's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities |secondname = Empower |secondinfo = (Active): Jax charges his weapon with energy, causing his next autoattack or Leap Strike to deal additional magic damage. An autoattack may be used immediately after activating Empower. *'Cost:' 20 mana |secondlevel = |thirdname = Counter Strike |thirdinfo = (Passive): Permanently increases Jax's dodge chance. |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdsinglepic = yes |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Jax stuns surrounding enemies for 1 second and deals magic damage to them. Usable only within 7 seconds of dodging an attack. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Cooldown:' 4.5 seconds *'Radius of AoE:' 400 |thirdlevel2 = |ultiname = Relentless Assault |ultiinfo = (Passive): Jax's basic attacks increase his attack speed for 2.5 seconds. This bonus stacks up to 10 times. Additionally, every third consecutive attack will deal bonus magic damage. |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultisinglepic = yes |ultiinfo2 = (Active): Grants a magic resistance bonus for few seconds. *'Cost:' 80 mana *'Cooldown:' 60 seconds |ultilevel2 = }} Notes * is not considered an autoattack, but it applies if the buff is on Jax. *Even though the tooltip doesn't state this, grants Jax a 20% movement speed bonus for approximately a second after landing if he casted it on an enemy unit. This is most likely aimed at making it easier to follow up a with a normal attack. The bonus does not occur if Jax does not continue to run after landing, however. * refreshes Jax's attack timer on cast, meaning that Jax can get an extra hit on structures if used right after a basic attack, while retaining the buff. * counts as an on-hit effect, like or . *If two Jax leap at roughly the same time, the damage will happen as they go past each other, and they will land where the other started to jump (same with ). If a activates as you are jumping, the damage will take place when you hit the floor but you will not follow Katarina. This can result in her death with you not getting the kill. *While using you can be affected by all types of CC. This will result in the intended effect occurring where you land. Examples: ** uses at the same time you use - you are knocked back from the point at which you would land (the animations for both your jump and the knockback will play simultaneously). **You pass over the particle for while jumping. You are snared at your landing point (the snare effect will appear around you while you are in mid-air). ** also affects Jax even though he is technically jumping over the mushroom. *Jax can cast his other spells while jumping with . , for example, can be cast mid-jump to stun the enemies around your landing point. *Jax will gain stacks of increased attack speed from while attacking turrets, but will not gain them for attacking Inhibitors or the enemy Nexus. However, Jax will not lose attack speed while attacking Inhibitors or the Nexus even though he loses his stacks. The bonus magic damage does not affect any structures. References Category:Alpha stage release Category:2009 release